Guy Fawkes
Guy Fawkes battled Che Guevara in Guy Fawkes vs Che Guevara. He was portrayed by Nice Peter. Information on the rapper Guy Fawkes, also known as Guido Fawkes while fighting for the Spanish, was a member of a group of provincial English Catholics who planned the failed Gunpowder Plot of 1605. He was born and educated in York, England; his father died when Fawkes was eight years old, after which his mother married a recusant Catholic. Fawkes converted to Catholicism and left for mainland Europe, where he fought for Catholic Spain in the Eighty Years' War against Protestant Dutch reformers in the Low Countries. He travelled to Spain to seek support for a Catholic rebellion in England without success. He later met Thomas Wintour, with whom he returned to England, and Wintour introduced him to Robert Catesby, who planned to assassinate King James I and restore a Catholic monarch to the throne. The plotters leased an undercroft beneath the House of Lords, and Fawkes was placed in charge of the gunpowder which they stockpiled there. The authorities were prompted by an anonymous letter to search Westminster Palace during the early hours of November 5th, and they found Fawkes guarding the explosives. He was questioned and tortured over the next few days, and he finally confessed. Immediately before his execution on January 31st, Fawkes fell from the scaffold where he was to be hanged and broke his neck, thus avoiding the agony of being hanged, drawn and quartered. He became synonymous with the Gunpowder Plot, the failure of which has been commemorated in the United Kingdom as Guy Fawkes Night on November 5th of each year, where his effigy is traditionally burned on a bonfire, commonly accompanied by fireworks. Fawkes has since become a figure associated with anarchism in modern day, mainly due to the iconic "Guy Fawkes mask" that was made well-known by the graphic novel turned movie, V for Vendetta and the online hacktivist group Anonymous. Lyrics [Note: Guy Fawkes is in dark red, while Che Guevara is in regular text.] 'Verse 1:' As a communist, it must really hurt That your face has been cheapened, weakened, besmirched, Being plastered on posters, coasters, and shirts, Making capitalists rich off of you on merch! Right, I'm a pious man, and I fight for the Lord! I would cut you, but I don't want your sweat on my sword! I was tortured until I could hardly sign my name, And listening to you felt pretty much the same! (Ooh!) Face it, Ernesto: you're Castro, but less so! He's Cuba Commander, you're more of the Destro! Revolt all you want, I don't give two Guy Fawkes! But look at Venezuela: what you're fighting for sucks! 'During Che Guevara's verse:' (Ya-ya-ya-ya-ya-ya!) When they cut your junk out! 'Verse 2:' Don't try to boast 'bout your banknotes with Guido! You muddled your economy like mint in a mojito! This very battle disproves your communist initiative: These rhyme skills are not evenly distributed! (Augh!) I'm Catholic, I've got Mass when I'm rapping! You're an ump-Che! That's Bay of Pigs Latin! After what just happened, you should retire! Is it the 5th of November? 'Cause I'm on fire! Scrapped lyrics Face facts, Ernesto: you're like Castro, but less so! He was the Cuba Commander, and you, you're basically Destro! ---- As a socalist, I imagine it must hurt Revolt all you want, I don't give two Guy Fucks! But ask Venezuela: what you're fighting for sucks! Trivia *Fawkes is the eighth rapper to speak during his opponent's verse. Gallery Screen Shot 2019-03-27 at 7.05.08 PM.png|Nice Peter's screenshot of a search result for "guy fawkes beard and mustache", suggesting Fawkes' appearance Gunpowder.jpg|One of the powder keg props being filmed Guy Fawkes wig.png|A test of Fawkes' wig in an ERB2 video titled "The Rhett and Link Collection" Guy Fawkes Makeup.png|A shot of Nice Peter getting makeup on for Fawkes in the video titled "Epic Rap Battles of History - The Destorm Power Collection" Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Season 6 Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Guy Fawkes vs Che Guevara Category:Nice Peter